Along with the development of sensor technologies and binocular vision technologies, more and more disparity algorithms have emerged in the field of robots and smart vehicles, so as to analyze a disparity image to acquire obstacle information. A vehicle assistant driving technology has been presented so as to provide necessary information and/or warning to a user who is driving a vehicle, thereby to prevent the occurrence of such dangerous situations as collision and departure from a road. In some cases, the vehicle assistant driving technology may also be used to control the vehicle automatically.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme to correctly detect an obstacle on the road.